


ART: Eight Arms to Hold You

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is missing a few limbs, Digital Painting, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Tentacle Sex, merman tony, octo Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Inspired by fic written for this prompt:"Octo-Merman Bucky and Seahorse-Merman Tony having a wild one night stand at the undersea local bar, (just some hot sensual consensual tentacle sex) ...."





	ART: Eight Arms to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eight Arms to Hold You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220891) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> the art [also on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/162298128018/inspired-by-an-awsome-prompt-fic-here-at)
> 
>  
> 
> [the prompt & fill at tumblr](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/161931512036/octo-merman-bucky-and-seahorse-merman-tony-having)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/157846/157846_original.jpg)


End file.
